Pirate Girls and Pirate Boys
by The Black Rose Murderer
Summary: Inu Kag there pirates and it is mager limon in later chaps. cooler then you think lot of yeling and fitting posibel cutting
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Girls and Pirate Boys

By: AngelnoDarkness

This story is about a pirate girl named Kagome and a pirate boy named Inuyasha.

It has been 20 years since they first met.

Wait! What am I talking about? You don't even know where I am, let me start over.

The sun rose early the morning I was to go to sea with my own crow for the first time in my life. Not with dads' crow, but with my very own. My best friend Sango was my first mate on the ship Shikon of The Sea.

Somewhere else

My best friend Miroku was yelling at me to get out of bed. Because we were running late to get on my ship Inu Demon from HELL.

(a/n) first chapter is over sorry. I could not think of any thing else. Please review.


	2. At Sea

Pirate Girls and Pirate Boys chapter 2

By: AngelnoDarkness

chapter 2 At Sea

The girls had launched thinking that they where the only ones out there today little did the girls know that the boys where out there and know that the girls would be there today. The all of the boys except Inuyasha wanted a winch for there plusher. (A/n: by plusher I mean Sex.) Inuyasha had no need to kidnap a girl for he could get any girl he. Wanted but little did he know the girl he would louse his hart to would not go down with out a fight.

with the Girls

Kagome stood on deck when she hared the lookout say there was a ship coming there way. She yelled," ALL HANDS ON DECK!" all of the girls rushed to the deck awaiting her orders.

with the Boys

Inuyasha yelled," all men an deck "the men came Inuyasha instructed that they would tack the girls and anything of valyou. He said that the caption would mostly not let her crow go without a fight so he would grab her.

The men there bores to the girl's ship and started to board the Kagome's ship. Inuyasha swung over on a rope. He said," I am Inuyasha and I assume you are the chaten."

Kag said," I am Kagome. What the fuck are you and your men doing on my ship?" Kag looked owner and saw a man taking the girls. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY CROW YOU ASSHOLES!" Kagome tried to go help her crow but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and said," no you don't, you are coming with me." He started to pull her by the arm but. She got louse and started at him with shored in hand. He took out his and blocked her shored casing it to go flying and land on. Inuyasha's ship she ran at him and tried to punch but he cot it and punched her in the stomach. Knocking most of the berth out of her. She fell but got up enough so she was still standing. A minet lather she collapsed and was being cared by Inuyasha to his ship.

A/n: well that all for this chapter hope you liked it and pleas don't forget to review.

Angel out,


	3. Fitting ,Screming, And More Fitting

Pirate Girls and Pirate Boys Chapter 3

By: AngelnoDarkness

Fitting, screaming, and more fitting

Kagome had been pleased in Inuyasha's quarters. Inuyasha had been sitting in a chair in the corner of his cabin when He heard a loud scream come from the girl on his bed. Kag screamed," no, Dad don't go, don't leave me here don't go dad don't go!" Inu quickly went over and sat next to the now screaming girl. He pulled her close to him and said," it's ok; it's just a bad dream." He began to rub her back lightly but his attempts to get her out of the horrible nightmare where in vane. She just kept screaming for her dad not to leave her. A moment later she had started to get violent. She had scratched Inu badly on the left cheek and scratched his arms to. He yelled for some one in his crew to bring him restraints. So Kagome could not hurt him or her self. The restraints where brought and he restrained her to the bed. Then he thought it might be a good idea to check where he had punched her earlier that day. He slowly lifted the shirt to see a big bruise and numerous scares on her stomach. It was at this very moment Kagome chose to wake up. She tried to sit up but was pulled back down by the restraints. She noticed Inuyasha holding her shirt up and screamed. Then began to cuss him out for holding her shirt up…..

(A/n: alright end of another chapter Please review and see you next chapter.)


	4. Fitting,Screming,And More Fitting Part 2

Pirate Girls and Pirate Boys Chapter 4

By: AngelnoDarkness

Fitting, screaming, and more fitting Part 2

X-darkest before dawn-X: You are a BITCH YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK YOU HAVE RITON 0 STORYS AND HAVE READ 4 PROBOLY AND I KNOW THE English language AND CAN SPEEK THE LANGUAGE OF THE 1800 , A LITTLE SPANISH, AND SOME JAPINES SO I SUGEST YOU SUT UP AND DON'T IN SOLT PEOPLE IF YOU HAVE NOT RITON SHIT, BITCH!

Last time:

It was at this very moment Kagome chose to wake up. She tried to sit up but was pulled back down by the restraints. She noticed Inuyasha holding her shirt up and screamed. Then began to cuss him out for holding her shirt up…..

Now:

5 minutes had past with a restrained Kagome cussing at Inuyasha. How by this point was tempted to stick his dick I her mouth just to shut her up. But desisted a genetic it felling it mite get him in the mood. And if he was his Demon side mite take over and rape her.

So Inu did the only thing he could think of. He put his hands on her solders and pushed her down on the bad and startled her. Waist then bent down lowering his lips to hers. Pushing down Kag gasped giving Inuyasha the perfect opportunity to slide his tough in to her mouth to explore her taste. When Inuyasha broke the kiss Kagome was silent and Inuyasha undid the restraints.

Kagome got off the bed and slapped Inuyasha in he face and said," How dare you stele my first kiss!"

Inuyasha pout a hand to the mark and said," you are on my ship and I will take what ever I want from you whale you are on my ship so get us to it!" he went forward and kissed her again she started to struggle so he let her go then slapped her hard across her face.

She gasped and fell to her knees and started to cry. He turned to go out of the door but stopped and said," You are not to leave my cabin unless I send for you or I tack you with me other whys you are to stay in here at all times and do exactly what I tell you. Do you under stand?" he said a little les meaner to her.

She looked at him with tears coming down her face and said," Yes, but why."

Inuyasha said," don't leave my cabin. I will be back in half an hour to eat lunch with you I expect you to have stopped crying by then." He said meanly and walked out of the cabin to go on the deck and check on his crow.

(A/n: hope you like the chapter. Pleas don't for get to review. I am sorry it took so long to update the story for you.

Angel out,


	5. Lunch

Pirate Girls and Pirate Boys Chapter 5

By: AngelnoDarkness

Lunch

Last time:

She gasped and fell to her knees and started to cry. He turned to go out of

the door but stopped and said," You are not to leave my cabin unless I send

for you or I take you with me or else you are to stay in here at all times

and do exactly what I tell you. Do you understand?" he said a slightly less

harsh to her.

She looked at him with tears coming down her face and said, "Yes, but why?" Inuyasha looked back at her over his shoulder and said, "Don't leave my

cabin. I will be back in half an hour to eat lunch with you I expect you to

have stopped crying by then." He said angrily and walked out of the cabin to

go on the deck and check on his crew.

Now:

Inuyasha was standing on deck giving his men and the girls the rules for

how they would be choosing a mate (A/n I love that word it makes me want a

boyfriend who will fight me and not be scared of me but if I want that I

guess I have to leave the stay of MO. Oh well, back to the story.)

Inuyasha said, "We will go down the line of importants. Girls you WILL have

to do whet ever your mate says. If they say jump, you jump, if they say get

undressed and get in bed for playtime, you WILL get undressed and in bed.

Men do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain Inuyasha"

"Lads do you understand what is expected of you?'

The ladies reluctantly screamed back to him," YES, YOU MOTHER FUCKING

BASTERD NOW GIVE US OUR CAPTAIN BACK! "

Inuyasha said, "Men you will pick a girl after lunch and then you will be

responsible for them. Cook," he snapped his fingers at the chubby man with a

ladle behind him, "Bring two lunches to my cabin in two minuets."

Two minuets later in Inuyasha's cabin

Inuyasha saw the cook start to come to the door as he was about to go in so he took the food from the cook and went in. Kagome was sitting on the bed

and looked to have just stopped crying, her eyes still a bit red and puffy.

Inuyasha set the food down on a table in his cabin and said," Kagome come

sit down and eat." Kagome said nothing and stayed seated on the bed.

Inuyasha looked at her pissed and said, "Get your ass over here and eat

before I shove it down your throat and force feed you for the next two

days." The threat did nothing to Kagome; she just staid in her spot on the

bed.

Inuyasha took her food and sat it next to her then went to the door and

yelled, "Zen, Navitar, Cooney, and Nechy. Get over to my cabin now!"

5 seconds later in walked 4 men that looked like the only thing they were

good for was lifting thing and holding things down. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and said, "You would not eat on you own. My threat did not do the

trick so you leave me with only one choice. Men hold her down." The men did

as told and held down a now struggling Kagome. Inuyasha walked to her with

mashed potatoes on a spoon and said, "Open your mouth Kagome."

"Kagome just stop struggling." Inuyasha said, "Open your mouth like a good

little girl or I will be forced you to make you." Inuyasha walked forward

and ripped her shirt so her breasts were uncovered. Kagome did not seem to

notice and just kept struggling. Inuyasha bent down and started to lick her

left breast, which caused Kagome to gasp and give Inuyasha the perfect

opportunity to shove the spoon into her mouth. She swallowed quickly when

Inuyasha threatened to cut off her air supply. Working on her top half got

him through the potatoes, soup, and half way through the carrots, but he

still had the rest of the carrots and a turkey sandwich to go. He thought

for a minuet and then undid her blue jeans and threw them in a corner

followed by her thong.

(A/n: have any of you girls ever tried a thong on? Well, if you haven't

don't there really uncomfortable. I tried one on and I will never again try

one on. But anyway… should I stop here and leave you wondering? Yes… yes I

think I will. Don't forget to review and see you next chapter.)


End file.
